


醉酒的蝙蝠可以亲吗

by sittle_star



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star
Summary: 克拉克在沙发上发现一团不明物体
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	醉酒的蝙蝠可以亲吗

邻居家的灯光透过脆弱的窗子斜过来，有浮尘在昏沉的光线中起落。

一个团成一团的物件缩在他的沙发上，微微起伏的弧度让克拉克判断出那是个活物。

我近期没有再捡猫了，自从被布鲁斯批评什么都往自家公寓带后。

他想。在面对入室行窃或鸠占鹊巢的行径，他依然把正考虑报警还是自己解决的大脑分出一部分，去回放布鲁斯的话。

今天是他向布鲁斯表白的第52次，也是第52次失败。

他得承认自己有些失落，甚至还需要点时间消沉一下，他希望自己的萎靡不振被布鲁斯看到，但他今晚有个宴会，而克拉克需要加班。

他没有失落的空间，所以他更加难过。

克拉克拉开了灯，他沙发上灰茸茸的物件动了一下，把自己往海绵垫深处又埋了一点。

他似乎已经知道那是什么物种了。

他一直想的，最渴望塞进自己家的黑蝙蝠。

直到靠近了些，克拉克才嗅到了空气中若有若无的酒香，混着布鲁西宝贝身上的古龙香水，醉意也缠上了他。

布鲁斯连鞋子都没有踢掉，歪歪斜斜地把自己滚成半个星球日报的形状，脑袋搁在手臂上，迷迷瞪瞪中用另一只手去挡光。

克拉克好心地把他裹在身上的薄毯扯开一点，以免伟大的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠死于窒息——毯子缠在脖子上，克拉克很想问问布鲁斯是如何做到的，每次都能把自己缠地像个蛹。

“你是不是很想体验一下破蛹而出的经历，但很可惜蝙蝠是哺乳动物。”

彼时超人飘在布鲁斯床边，为了叫蝙蝠侠起床煞费苦心，甚至不惜恶语相向。

“五天五夜没睡觉的人是我，不是该死的不需要睡眠的你，所以滚。”

因为睡不饱而粗声粗气恶言恶语的蝙蝠侠这样吼着，紧接着他体验了一把什么叫做连根针掉地上都能听到的死寂。

他本应该像昏迷一样睡死过去，不管不顾直到被火烧火燎的饥饿痛醒。但出于对某种关心熟视无睹的愧疚，布鲁斯还是撕开自己的眼皮，决计好言好语劝超人离开——如果超人还没有被他气走的话。

但显然，克拉克还飘在原地，在他看过来时，他嗫嚅着说对不起，眼神四处乱扫。

布鲁斯几乎要心软了，如果克拉克没有补上后面的一句。

“只是想看看你还活着吗，毕竟在我认识的人里，没有谁能睡这么久。”

“那么有了，我。”

克拉克控制不住地笑了起来，布鲁斯彻底被他气走了睡意，接过他递来的杯子，却也不喝。他微微扬起下巴，以一种十分自得的神态回应他，他自信于自己的睡眠时间，甚至引以为傲。

克拉克喜欢看到布鲁斯这样放松的状态，总让他产生可以去亲近的错觉，那时他觉得拥有这样的错觉就已然幸运至极，而社会就是个大染缸，他开始贪心不足蛇吞象。

他变得想得到更多，拥有更多。

越是了解，应有的不应有都感情就越是膨胀，几乎要破体而出。

他陷入回忆发出的笑声吵醒了醉熏熏的布鲁斯，于是他艰难地撑起身子，睡眼朦胧地对着他说：

“早。”

“现在是凌晨一点——你为什么要来我家。”

酒精果然会麻痹大脑，克拉克忧心忡忡地看着低头沉思的布鲁斯，他从沙发上慢慢地爬起来，不知扯痛了哪里的伤口，嘶了一声后便没了动作，抱着膝盖蜷着，怕冷一般又扯上了毛毯。

“我在问你……好吧该死的快醒醒，你叫布鲁斯，是我告白失败的对象，就在四个小时前，而现在你出现我的家里，你想让我对你做什么，你觉得我会做什么？”

他觉得自己的话像连珠炮，可他并非对闯入者动了气，有人只是需要缓一缓，用语言分散忍不住揉揉某只难得一见的，迷迷糊糊的蝙蝠的欲望。

“因为我有你家的钥匙。”

布鲁斯抬头认认真真地回答他，操着蝙蝠侠上身的语气。

别用布鲁斯的纯良无害的表情说着蝙蝠语言，也别用眨也不眨的眼睛盯着我看，那没有威慑力，而你现在也不是蝙蝠侠——该死的也别眨眼，它被酒精熏地雾蒙蒙的，你会让它掉下与你身份不符的生理盐水。

克拉克在心底无声呐喊，蜷缩起指尖抽动着干涩的喉咙。

“这不是理由，这是‘为什么你能进来’的原因。”

他执拗地分散自己的注意力，开始跟脑子被酒精泡坏的蝙蝠较真

布鲁斯眼珠滑动了一下，克拉克想他知道为什么了。

“我告白前眼皮一直在跳，果然没有选对时间。”克拉克叹气，“那么又是哪只小鸟和你吵架了？杰森还是达米安?”

克拉克没指望能得到回应，也没有那个功夫，他想自己接下来是要当沙袋出言不逊刺激布鲁斯发泄情绪，还是为他泡一杯醒酒茶，像两个老头子一样在凌晨促膝长谈。

当他看到布鲁斯迟疑地蹭着手指，他就知道什么都不需要做了，父慈子孝那一套，他都快习惯了。

“和好了，那就好，但为什么你还要喝酒，你明明都不会。”

“不是我，是迪克他们灌我。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还是点点头，语气有些飘乎，用一条不太听话的舌头对罪魁祸首进行控诉。

喝上头了。克拉克暗自点头。

酒精果然是个好东西，他从未见过如此坦诚的布鲁斯。

“他们敢灌你？”但克拉克依旧觉得稀奇。

“是‘敬’。”

布鲁斯突然笑起来，他看起来不想表现出自己很开心，但酒精使他失去了对面部肌肉的控制，他只是埋着头浅浅地笑着，对突如其来的幸福措手不及。

克拉克不知道该说些什么，或者此刻什么都不必再说，他看着布鲁斯脸上几乎可以称得上是受宠若惊的笑，压下心口莫名的酸涩，只是一遍遍重复着“那很好，真的很好”，机械而动情。

“所以你来找我……是为了分享这些吗？”克拉克没办法否认他语气里的骐骥，他实在想成为布鲁斯的垃圾桶或者快乐分享机，即使布鲁斯不会知道那意味着什么。

然而混蛋至极的布鲁斯不会让他如愿以偿，他歪头看他，像是承担不了浸过酒精的重量，他撑着额头，说出了今晚最为清楚的一句话：“是……为了躲阿尔弗雷德。”

克拉克几乎要上去揍他了，他明白布鲁斯是故意这样说的，但他还是忍不住要去相信他，去为他的言不由衷而气愤不已。

“是啊是啊，”他大声说道，“如果不是因为身上带伤又喝这么多酒，怕被阿福骂，你有那么大一个庄园，干嘛要到我这里来委屈自己呢!”

克拉克满意地看到布鲁斯开始皱起眉头用不到平时万分之一的脑力去思考自己的混账程度，如果足够幸运，克拉克认为自己可以得到一句抱歉，甚至一个被默许的拥抱。

互相伤害过后他被解气的畅快席卷了身心，他开始把人从薄毯里剥出来，空气瞬间被血腥气溢满，还混着酒气。

“嘿听我说布鲁斯，自杀有很多种方式，你真的不必如此，还浪费了名酒。”

克拉克咬牙切齿，摁着意识逐渐模糊的布鲁斯上药，包扎，手下的身体滚烫，却时不时地震颤一下。

“冷吗？”他把人揽入自己怀里，开始在布鲁斯的前胸后背缠着最后几圈绷带。

他本以为布鲁斯会抗拒，他甚至都做好了下死力气按住他的准备。

搭上他肩膀的手掐死了他在那瞬间的所有思绪，布鲁斯主动贴近了些，他浅浅的呼吸打在克拉克的下颚上，脖子上，温热的气息勾起了丝丝痒意，顺着他皮肤蔓延至全身。

克拉克麻了半边身子，他手足无措，双手在半空中挥舞了几下，最后坚定地揽住了布鲁斯的腰。

“布鲁斯？”他轻唤着，觉得自己某个地方蠢蠢欲动。

“你身上好暖和。”已经合上眼睛昏昏欲睡的布鲁斯无意识地蹭着他，改变姿势寻找一个舒适的位置，企图就抱着一个温暖火炉痛痛快快地睡一觉。

克拉克瞬间闭上了嘴，好吧，一个人形暖宝宝，他很快接受了这一点，开始肆无忌惮地占便宜和享受被占便宜。

他想这样安安静静干柴没有烈火地度过下半夜，可布鲁斯不给他这个机会。

他四处蹭着，嘴唇不断蹭过克拉克的脖颈和脸颊，或许是断骨在痛，也或许是发烧导致的畏寒，几声不甚清晰的咕哝声从布鲁斯的喉咙里滚出来，让克拉克的心尖颤了几颤。

这不是蝙蝠侠的声音，这也不是布鲁斯的声音，他用软绵来形容，不仅只是此刻布鲁斯的坏状态，还因为这也是他，只属于克拉克一面的布鲁斯。

他轻拍着缠满绷带的脊背进行安抚，满心的喜爱与心痛犹如实质硅胶的塞满了他的胸膛，胀痛而满足。

有什么柔软的东西碰到了他的唇，触电般的感觉让克拉克一僵，紧接着湿漉漉的舌尖开始试探着舔舐，这彻底崩断了克拉克自制力的弦。

醉着酒发着烧，布鲁斯每呼出的一口气都带着高于平时的温度，他的脸上浮起不正常的红晕，眼神格外清澈迷朦不设防，这让克拉克不由想起一个曾经无法理解的词语——微醺。

他更重地搂紧了布鲁斯，反复告诫自己不能乘人之危。

布鲁斯只是——只是在暗处呆久了，所以才会对着一点亮光方寸大乱，甚至要逃到他这里来躲开芥蒂下的温暖，好像那些能灼伤他一样。

所以他不能乘人之危，即使有千万只蚂蚁在他骨隙间繁衍生息，酥麻涨痛到想去狠狠地撞击墙壁，他也不能，他应是另一种光。

“你好甜，是不是偷吃我的小甜饼了？”布鲁斯模模糊糊的声音从唇齿间挣脱出来，他正尝试去撬开克拉克的牙齿，却被抢先一步侵入了口腔。

“那我可以尝尝你吗？”

去他妈的不乘人之危。

他吮吸着，舔舐着每一寸粘膜，舌头卷过每一处阵地，他舔到了布鲁斯的小虎牙，对这样的感觉爱不释口。

他吞咽下那些津液，还觉得远远不够，酒香愈发浓烈，似乎只要足够用力，他就能尝到布鲁斯饮下的琼浆。

布鲁斯对此完全不抗拒，甚至还仰了仰头更方便他的掠夺，而克拉克也明白此刻他的疲累。

争吵之后应是司空见惯的冷战，可汹涌而来的真情流露终于冲垮了蝙蝠侠层层堆积的屏障，那些难以言明的感情像酒，在布鲁斯来不及套上他的盔甲后就将他灌地溃不成军。

他醉时被小鸟扶住肩膀，小鸟们说了什么，他又说了什么？

克拉克不知道。

克拉克只是知道仅仅只是表现坦诚就掏空了他的毕生所学，被强烈的情感冲击着，布鲁斯精疲力尽。

极致的悲痛与欢欣都会如洪水一般将人的力量席卷殆尽，他耗尽了力气在自控上，逃离开舒适至极的温情后又落入了另一个温暖的怀抱。

他本该享受那些的，都是他应得的，在舌唇勾黏间，克拉克想。

开心吗开心吗，他不断的问道，用嘴唇和牙齿摩挲过布鲁斯唇上每一处细小的纹路，去将致命的柔软与灼热吞入腹中。

这些陌生的感情将布鲁斯灌地太满，以至于他束手无策，非得逃到超人这里来寻求庇佑，来偷着笑，来炫耀他的“最卓越成效”。

克拉克被他感染，愈加热切，即便布鲁斯什么都没表现出来，他依旧能够为他去感受那一切。

当布鲁斯终于疲惫不堪，屈服于睡意后，他依然浅吻着他的唇，舍不得离开。

他本以为自己可以得到一个拥抱，却没想到被给予了更多，他开始着手准备第53次告白，而他预感这次他不会再被某些糟糕的事情阻拦。


End file.
